Power
by DAWH
Summary: In a sudden twist of events, blood stains the streets and Seifer isn't sure there's anyone left. Imagine his suprise at seeing Pence. Story may expand. Multiple char death, serious AU, angst. Seifer/Pence friendship.


Seifer x Pence- Power

Blood. Blood everywhere.  
>That was all Seifer could see. What had happened? The only things he could distinguish was the sound of his feet hitting the pavement as he ran and the stench and sight of all the red. All the blood. The blood was different hues of the same colour. With his limited abilities at recognising colour, he noted apple, russet, burgundy, rust, crimson, ruby, scarlet, maroon, claret, cherry, and auburn. Reds of all sorts. The freshest were all light, while the bodies that had been dead for a while had the darker blood. His mind was boggled beyond rational thinking, so remembering everything that'd happened before now was very hazy.<p>

He'd been at his grandmother's house, he remembered. He was sent there by his mother forcibly. They'd been watching the news when suddenly slashes appeared all over the reporter's handsome face and chest. At the time, he though they'd developed by magic. Later he found out that they were little lead pebble-type things. They were sharp and able to cut through flesh instantaneously. They moved around on their own, and so small they were hardly noticed by Seifer's grandmother until they killed her. With his young 20/20 vision, they were easily seen by him, which meant it was easier to dodge them. He'd ran from the house, the lead pebbles following him. He wasn't sure if they still were, but he didn't dare look back to check. He had to find people. Living. Preferably people he knew. He wasn't having much luck.

While he was running, he noticed bodies of people he considered both friends and enemies alike. He saw the jewellery store owner, Setzer, Terra, Pete, Naminé, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, Tarzan, Alice, Aqua, Goofy, Donald, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Leon, Cid, and countless others he didn't identify immediately. He was really looking for his crew, his parents, and his rival (and by extension, his rival's own group). Why he was looking for his rival and his rival's group was somewhat of a mystery to him. He supposed (with his limited thinking abilities at that point) that it was because he **knew**them. He and Hayner were competitors, sure… but he had a stubborn fondness for them. He wanted them safe, even though it was just because he didn't want to be alone. When he passed Kairi in her suitingly raspberry red puddle, he saw Rai. He could imagine what'd happened. Rai'd been running, shouting about how scared he was (y' know), until he tripped and got attacked by the lead pebbles. Rai was never the sharpest knife in the drawer. Seifer slowed slightly, and when convinced the lead pellets were no longer following him, he stopped entirely to inspect his fallen friend. He did so to check for any clues and possibly a way to beat these mysterious pellets. He had just begun to inspect the wound itself when he noticed a flash of silver. He saw Fuu. And, fittingly enough, all the wounds were on her left side, where the fringe of her hair obscured her view.

Seifer continued walking, stopping to look at a body every now and then. This was how he discovered the bodies of his mother and father, who still had their hands in a loose hold of one another's. He eventually passed the corpse of Olette. Her acidic green eyes, once full of life and a slight motherly finish, were now glazed over as she stared at everything and nothing at the same time. He used the heel of his hand to close her eyes. She might be dead, but she doesn't need to see the carnage. It was at this point he knew where the small party of people's destination had been. The Usual Spot, where Hayner and his friend stayed. Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and ViVi all knew where it was, but even they had a sense of knowing their place. The Usual Spot was sacred to Hayner's Group, so Seifer and his gang never intruded. There were three people he wanted to find that he hadn't come across yet. ViVi, Pence, and Hayner. He found ViVi at one point, where the poor guy had been caught in the back. His hat had come off, the zipper on it forming a bitter frown. It was right at the top of the stairs to the Back Alley when Seifer found Hayner. The boy's face was bloodied beyond recognition, so it was the camouflaged pants that caught Seifer's eyes. He hadn't cried yet. Not a single tear. But now, it wouldn't stop. It was real. All of this. He was torn apart by how easily these weird lead _things_ ruined everything and brought Hell to Twilight Town. And possibly other places, too. When was that news report? What's happened since then? How long has this gone on? Seifer didn't know. He curled up adjacent to the stone wall of the Back Alley, knees against him, where he placed his arms and wept. He wept until he could no longer cry, and instead dry-heaved. He felt so emasculated. So lonely, so pathetic, so **scared.**He went to grab his beanie of his head to dry his tears, but didn't reach it. It must have found it's way off as he was running.

He stood up and started to walk to the Usual Spot. He knew Hayner and his gang stored up safety supplies and emergency food and drink. He needed something to quench his dry throat. He'd walked a step when he heard a male's voice faintly. Why didn't he notice it before? He continued walking, slowly turning into a jog as the voice got louder. He brushed past the curtain that separated the Usual Spot from the rest of the world. He noticed many things. A radio, blasting off warning and reports about the new widespread disaster. He noticed an opened six-pack of lemon-lime soda, one missing. He noticed two empty bags of ruffled chips, and he noticed a chubby boy, looking up at him with surprised and sad brown eyes.  
>"Seifer?" the boy asked, getting up from the couch he was seated upon. He stepped on a small rock, making him teeter slightly as he walked up to the blonde, as if checking to see if he were real.<br>"Pence," Seifer said simply. It was like a reminder that there was someone else in the world besides him. He pulled Pence into a loose and awkward hug, mainly to make sure the brunette wasn't a figment of his imagination. The hug was returned inelegantly, and Seifer let go. "You're alive." He said, more as a confirmation to himself. Pence nodded. He had a strange mixture of extreme sadness and extreme relief in his eyes. The brunette offered a bag of chips and a soda to the blonde, who accepted. They turned down the radio slightly and sat down on the sofa to talk. Naturally, the six basic questions came first. Who, what, when, where, why, and how?

Xenmas the Dictator of all the Worlds, an advanced person-seeking and following device, three PM that October 13th Thursday, The Castle That Never Was, a way to clean up the worlds, and by Vexen- Xemnas's main scientist. Those were the answers to Seifer's questions. He knew their dictator was strange and had a few loose bolts, but this was beyond ridiculous. This was preposterous. They continued talking, the subject going everywhere from how everyone got attacked to how it was Pence to be the one that survived. (They both were no strangers to admitting it... Pence seemed like the one who'd go first or maybe second in the apocalypse.) Pence chuckled quietly and despondently. "They cared about me. They knew I probably wouldn't make it. That's why they were determined to let me go first. Well, me and ViVi. Oh, sorry…" Pence apologised for the mentioning of Seifer's friend. The blonde shouldered it off. "What about Hayner, then? Why was he ahead of ViVi? And why did they both die but you made it?" Pence shrugged limply. "I think Hayner wanted to be the leader or something. You know how he is. Was. Whatever." Pence said. Seifer sighed. "Yeah. That's a pretty Hayn-ish thing to do." They were quiet momentarily. Then Pence spoke again. "Those bullet things? They're not as intelligent as I thought. Once I was behind the curtain, it's like they forgot I existed." he said, and Seifer looked over at him. "They looked like they forgot about me, too." he said. "Those lammers over in Organisation XIII should die for this." he glared off to the side. Pence chuckled in that weird way again. "They should. Got any plans for how to take them down?" he said, smiling amusedly at the blonde. Said blonde sighed. "No. What about you?"

Pence stood up, went to a mini-fridge in the corner hidden by another couch, and grabbed two familiar things before walking back. Two light blue treats. Sea-Salt ice cream. He handed one to Seifer and kept one for himself. "We need to find other survivors first." he said, licking the frozen delicacy. "We'd have to gather more supplies and find a hiding spot. Here is good, but we'd need a bunch more things to help make this place more homey." Seifer licked his ice cream too. " 'Homey'?" he asked.  
>"Like blankets and pillows and stuff. More food and drinks. We'd need some way to isolate this place more. Get some tarp to put over the front of this place," he pointed up, and Seifer followed his finger. "We don't got a roof. If we got a little rain, we'd be fine, but if we got, say… a monsoon or something, we'd be done for." Seifer nodded, already making a mental checklist of what needed to be done. "We would have to train. As I'm sure you know, the Organisation XIII is just a group of psychopaths with crazy weapons and powers," Seifer again nodded. "After we've trained, we would have to find a way to get to The Castle That Never Was, I'd say we would have to raid Cid's shop to get a Gummi Ship and a Warp Gummi." Following this conversation, they both finished their ice creams and tossed the remaining sticks to the ground. <em>No need for cleaning up at the end of the world<em>

"One more thing…" Pence said as they were about to head off in search of survivors. Seifer turned to look at him. "We need to trust each other. All past grudges aside. A new slate." he said, holding out his hand to the blonde. "Partners?" Seifer smirked a little, something that was so wonderfully nostalgic to the brunette, and shook hands with him. "Partners." Seifer confirmed. He and Pence started to walk off to the Back Alley when Seifer said "We need to do one thing first." Pence looked over at him questioningly. "I need to get a new beanie." this made Pence smile genuinely. Casting a glance over to the floor, Seifer noticed his ice cream stick left on the floor has **WINNER** written on it with a small crown drawing next to it. Taking this as an omen, he knew they were going to be victorious in the end. They needed to avenge their loved ones. They were winners, after all. They had the power to win.

* * *

><p>(AN- Nothing much to say about this one. I hate Seiner and greatly prefer Seifence?)


End file.
